Les amants de l'Ordre
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: L'Ordre, c'était Franck et Alice, James et Lily, mais aussi Emmeline et Fabian. Tous jeunes, tous amoureux et plein de vie et d'espoir. Tous destinés à finir dans le sang.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Les amants de l'Ordre

**Personnages/Pairing**: Emmeline/Fabian.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 300

**Défi :** 300 mots et puis c'est tout !

* * *

><p><strong>Les amants de l'Ordre<strong>

**.**

C'était un premier amour tourné amour tout court. Emmeline et Fabian étaient jeunes, amoureux, pétillants de force et de courage. Au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils rayonnaient de la tranquille sérénité de ceux qui pensent avoir toute la vie devant eux. La guerre sera bientôt finie, ils en sont sûrs. Alors ils auront toute la vie pour être heureux, pour avoir des enfants, plein, au moins autant que Molly et Arthur, des enfants qui auront Alice, Lily ou Marlène pour marraine, Franck, Remus ou Gideon pour parrain.

La vie devant eux.

Fabian est tué trois jours après leurs fiançailles.

* * *

><p>C'est une vie emplie uniquement de travail qu'entame la jeune femme. Ses amis tentent de lui présenter d'autres hommes. Même Molly, qui a tant aimé son frère ainé, tente de la convaincre de refaire sa vie. Elle se voit présenter tous les célibataires du Ministère par Arthur. Albus tente sans succès de la convaincre du charme de Severus Snape, le seul de ses professeurs n'ayant pas l'âge d'être l'arrière-grand-père de la fiancée perpétuelle. Même Abelforth lui propose un jour le concubinage, l'estomaquant.<p>

Elle ne retire jamais la bague que Fabian lui a passée au doigt en signe de leur promesse.

* * *

><p>Ce sera le membre de l'Ordre que Severus sacrifiera pour prouver sa loyauté. Elle ne laissera ni orphelin ni veuf, et peut-être moins de remords ? Lors d'une simple mission de liaison, Emmeline se trouve soudain face à cinq Mangemorts, alors qu'un sort antitransplanage la cloue sur place. Elle leur fait payer chèrement sa vie, deux morts de leur côté, mais ce n'est qu'à la bague qu'Albus reconnaitra le corps sauvagement mutilé.<p>

A l'instant où elle expire, elle n'a aucun regret, sauf peut-être celui de ne pas voir la paix pour laquelle elle a tout perdu.

Elle va revoir Fabian.

***Fin.


	2. Méfiez vous des rombières!

**Nombre de mots:** 1062

**Pairing**: Fabian/Emmeline.

**Disclaimer** : Tout est toujours à JKR

J'avais envie d'en dire plus sur eux...Peut-être aurais je l'occasion d'écrire des petits bouts d'histoire, par ci par là, mais pas forcément très souvent! J'aime la fic en trois temps qui ouvre ce recueil; ça, c'est juste pour l'accompagner!

* * *

><p><strong>Méfiez-vous des rombières.<strong>

**Londres, 1979**

Dans les salons de Lady McMillan, le dernier bal de la saison sorcière battait son plein. Les ingénues battaient du cil comme une biche au coin d'un bois**(1)**, les douairières ragotaient comme une assemblée au colombier du coin, les elfes passaient mille mises-en-bouches exquises et les jeunes fats Sang-purs faisaient la roue.

Tous? Non, un Sang-pur résistait encore et toujours aux feux des chandeliers qui faisaient étinceler les broderies au fil d'or de ses contemporains.

Soigneusement planqué contre un trompe-l'oeil, un jardin d'hiver orné de têtes d'elfes sur des piques, Fabian Prewett tentait, par la force de son esprit, de pénétrer dans le mur. Pour l'instant, c'était plutôt raté. Il venait de passer un long moment à se cacher sur le balcon qui ornait le flanc du corps de logis du Manoir, mais la pluie battante avait finalement su le convaincre d'un rappatriment vers les salons et leur foule.

Il avait d'abord visé le pilastre, là-bas, à droite, assez éloigné des buffets et de la salle de danse pour espérer la paix, un asile sûr comme lieu de retraite. Hélas, les jeunes mariés les plus chics de l'année (dixit Sorcière hebdo) l'avaient annexé. La vision des roucoulades de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy était un brin trop pour le valeureux Gryffondor.

Surtout qu'il ignorait si Lucius se souvenait d'une blague, qu'un certain rouquin de troisième année avait joué au jeune homme nouvellement promu Préfet en Chef. Des années après, Malefoy n'aurait pas risqué un scandale pour faire payer une toute petite, si petite histoire de sous-vêtements fémininins et de photos en grand format fixées dans la Grande Salle, non?

Ceci dit, la prudence étant la mère du Vieux Paris, ou si c'est pas ça ça y ressemble parce que Fabian et la porcelaine, hein, Fabian, donc, se planquait de Lucius très soigneusement.

Ce qui lui permettait en plus d'éviter toutes les rombières sur le retour qui se seraient bien mis un peu de chair fraîche sous la dent et pour qui les trois mites qui habitaient son porte-monnaie ne comptaient pas comme un caractère rebutant.

Dire qu'Albus l'avait choisi pour cette mission justement pour cela! Pour une fois que la ruine des Prewett servait à quelque chose!

"James et Franck ne pourraient être des espions efficaces, mon cher. Ils ne pourraient faire un pas sans une nuée de jeunes femmes à leurs basques, fiancés ou pas. Nos jeunes amis ont fait bien des déçues lors de leurs fiançailles et l'idée de devenir Lady Longbottom ou Lady Potter sauraient sans doute en motiver plus d'une ! Non, non, autant jeter un Pitiponk dans le nid d'un rapace: ce serait la curée ! Et le dégoût profond de Sirius pour ce qui s'est auto-baptisé la Bonne Société est bien connu. Votre frère étant toujours en mission, vous êtes notre seul sang-pur masculin que je peux porter candidat à ce bal. De plus, vous n'aurez rien à faire. Votre coéquipière échangera les bijoux dans les toilettes des dames, je l'ai moi-même aidé à augmenter la puissance de ses sorts de confusion, et le beryl ensorcelé de Miss Black futur Lestrange ne fera plus aucune victime, officieuse, officielle, peu importe. "

Ah ! Albus avait peut-être prévu les coureuses de dot mais quid des vieilles veuves défraîchies, ou des épouses délaissées? Pendant qu'Abraxas Malefoy reluquait le décolleté héritières son épouse avait même pincé les fesses de Fabian ! Deux fois! Et combien on parie que si l'autre s'en était rendu compte, Fabian se serait retrouvé avec un duel pour avoir tenter de suborner la pauvre femme ?

Tout ceci expliquait donc cette retraite stratégique contre le trompe-l'oeil. Enfin, expliquait en partie. L'autre partie était la cavalière que lui avait attribué Albus. Emmeline Vance. Tout à fait son genre. Dommage qu'apparemment, il ne soit pas du tout le sien!

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au sein de l'Ordre, le nombre de fins de non-recevoir qu'elle lui avait infligée se montait à sept. En un an. Huit, si on comptait le poème déclamé le jour de la Saint Valentin par l'hippocampe géant. Et il maintenait que c'était drôle et de bon goût, peu importe ce que pensait Molly, que ses grossesses à outrance semblait avoir vidé de son sens de l'humour !

Alors qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées, Fabian s'aperçut tout à coup d'une présence à sa droite, présence qui se manifestait par une main fine lui tendant une coupe de champagne.

"Souris, Fabian, on croirait que tu es à un enterrement".

Hourra, quand on parle de la louve...

Il prit la coupe et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

"J'enterre mes illusions sur les vieilles dames, apparement.

- J'ai vu. On ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir à la petite mère Malefoy, d'ailleurs.

- Pardon?

- J'insiste. Des années qu'elle a l'arrière train d'Abraxas Malefoy sous le nez, la pauvre femme, cet arrière train sans doute frippé comme ces pruneaux français bizarres dont ma mère me menaçait, mais pas seulement: il doit être glacial de s'être assis sur tout cet or. Alors qu'elle subit cette épreuve terrible depuis des années, paf, voilà, un jeune Sang-pur charmant et flamboyant qui passe. Elle a été tentée et la chair est faible chez les femmes d'un certain âge comme chez les autres!

-Tu te moques!

-Si peu. Néanmoins, je saurais me faire pardonner."

Les yeux de Fabian manquèrent s'exorbiter quand la jeune femme glissa trois doigts dans son décolleté pour en sortir le bijou qui l'ornait.

"L'échange s'est passé parfaitement. Albus aura son cailloux maudit dès l'aube. Ce qui nous laisse quelques heures à tuer. Je te paye un verre dans un endroit plus marrant pour te consoler des assauts sur ta vertu."

Fabian aurait dû sauter de joie ! Ou alors, la jouer mâle et sûr de lui, ce que Sirius, son coach sur le sujet, avait tenté de lui entrer dans le crâne.

Au lieu de cela, la fatigue nerveuse de la soirée se manifesta :

"Juste si ce n'est pas cette boisson de fillette franchouillarde."

Emmeline éclata d'un rire léger et glissa son bras sous le sien.

"Ce sera plein de rhum et avec un petit parapluie bleu!"

.

.

**(1)**Tout en suivant soigneusement de l'oeil qu'ourlait ces noirs sourcils la trajectoire dans la salle des plus beaux partis. Etre ingénue, c'est bien, finir mariée à une des premières fortunes du pays, c'est mieux!

***F.


End file.
